


Christmas Tears

by Princess24



Series: Merlin One Shots [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Arthur after years away has finally returned. This is the story of their first Christmas together since Arthurs death.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095560
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Tears

"Merry Christmas Arthur." Arthurs eyes bugged out of his head. Mouth hanging open in a giant O as he stared in awe at the room filled to the brim with gifts. There wasn't an inch of ground that wasn't covered in presents. You couldn't even see the ceiling, or floor beneath the brightly colored boxes tied off with bows. Yet even as the gifts spilled out of the door, pooling around Arthur's feet he stared. His eyes glazed over in shock. His trembling hands lifting to cover his mouth as the emotions threatened to overwhelm him. After a moment of deep breathing he found his voice. Turning to me with tears in his eyes he stuttered out the question everyone was wondering.

"How?" I smiled as I gently reached up to cup his cheek. My eyes a soft blue of love and joy as I gently wiped away his tears. 

"H...how could you have had t...time to gather all these gifts. I....I've only been back a month." That right there is the question. The heartbreaking truth that no one wants to acknowledge. Yet still I anwser. For as much as the pain threatens to shatter me. I can never deny Arthur even this. So I anwser. Tears slipping down my cheeks. Voice trembling in pain. I explain a truth that sends Arthur barreling into my arms. Promises to never leave again dancing across his tounge. 

"Oh Arthur do you really think I only started gathering gifts after you returned? Every year since your death I have bought you a gift. Something simple, yet filled with love. If It reminded me of you I bought it. Every year since you have been gone this ritual has continued. Until finally you returned."

"B...but Merlin. I have been gone 10,520 years. If you have bought a gift every year since I died than..."

"Yes that means there are 10,520 gifts." I smiled my blue bell eyes reflecting my years of heartbreak, and loneliness with out my husband. His horrified eyes stared me down as if his gaze alone could erase the years of lonliness I have endured without him. 

"Merlin I...." I silenced him with a kiss. My long midnight curls tickling his tear streaked face. 

"Merlin, my beautiful wife. I'm so sorry I left you alone. I'm..."

"Shh my love. Its ok. All that matters now is your back and I'm never letting you go again." At that he smiled his eyes tearing up yet again as he leaned in for another kiss. Our hands locking together as our golden rings, (sustained by magic throughout the years.), glowed in the soft light of our apartments chandelier. Never again to be parted. Now that is truly the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for. 

**THE END**


End file.
